


Rip's Coat

by GachMoBrea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accusations, Crack?, Funny, Gen, Hunter has attatchment issues with his clothing, Not All is as it Seems..., One-Shot, Rip's Coat, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip is angry.<br/>His coat is missing.<br/>"WHO could have taken it?" He wonders.<br/>But then he thinks he knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip's Coat

"MR. SNART!" Rip roars from the bridge.  
Snart saunters into the room. He doesn't run. He doesn't even look alarmed. He just casually steps partially into the room and crosses his arms over his chest.  
"What?"  
"Where is my coat?" Rip motions to his coat-less self wildly.  
"How should I know?" the thief shrugs, ready to go back to where he came from.  
"You are the ONLY person on this entire vessel who would have the right skill set and desire to abscond with my property!" the captain growls, wagging an accusing finger at his crewman.  
"I don't want your coat, Rip," Snart glares at the man coolly. "And anyone could take that thing from you. They'd just have to wait for you to take it off."  
"I find your mind games to be more tiring than amusing, Mr. Snart," Rip takes a few threatening steps closer to the other man. "You know full well when you stole my coat and where it was when it was stolen."  
"What?" Snart tilts his head slightly, considering. "You sleep with it on or something?"  
The time traveler blushes but keeps his accusing eyes on the criminal.  
"You sleep with your coat on every night?" Snart asks with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have any blankets in your room?"  
"That is beside the point!" Rip swipes a hand in front of himself as if to wipe away the comment. "The point is that you are the only one who could have stolen this particular item of clothing without me noticing and now I want it back!"  
Snart narrows his eyes at the other man, mouth opening for a biting retort, when Jax's voice shouts out, "Hold it right there, you time prisoner scum!"  
The youngest member of their crew jumps through the open doors of the bridge, pointing his fingers like guns and making 'pew-pew' noises like a child to invisible enemies.  
All the while wearing Rip Hunter's precious coat.

"Told you I didn't take it," Snart remarks with a smirk before turning around and leaving the flustered captain to retrieve his property from the kid.  
Mick is waiting for the criminal in the hall.  
"You gonna let the kid take the fall for you?" his partner asks with a frown.  
Snart walks passed him with a look of innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "DC Legends of Tomorrow" or the Characters from that show.  
> (I don't have Rip's coat either....Or do I?)


End file.
